


Escape Route

by Flammenkobold



Series: TMA Ep100 countdown [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Darkness, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Tim finds a way out - at a price.Drabble written for the piles of nonsense episode 100 countdown on tumblr.





	Escape Route

Sleep finds him far too easy these days. An escape from the world around him - from feeling like he’s constantly watched. It’s become comforting to lie down on the cot in the panic room and close his eyes for a bit.

He isn’t alone in his dreams. It should feel threatening, but the darkness always seems to welcome him. It’s easy then, when the man with milky white eyes appears and asks him a question, to give an answer.

“Yes.”

The man smiles at him and the darkness fills him up entirely. At last a respite from the all-seeing Eye.


End file.
